Sonic School: The Dorms
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Sonic School. New fancharacters included by request! The Sonic school is now a boarding school, what will the gang get up to now?


A/N: Hey hey hey! I've been gone a looooooooonng time but now I'm back yeah! You know you love me! Here's a list of all of your F.C's used in this fic! I know you wanted to be in the Sonic School, and now **you are!**

Kyra the hedgehog ** Kyra the hedgehog**

Sasha the hedgehog **Stained in Negativity**

Rocky the echidna **Rocky the echidna24**

Kalua the koala **Nevis the tiger goddess' cousin**

Denizen the cat **Deruku-Mitsukai (deviantart)**

Rishu the vixen **Chibi Nazo (deviantart)**

Tomo the chameleon ** Chaotix Extremist**

Maximum Taylor **Ember of Hell**

Steve-o the hedgehog **Steve-o (SSMB)**

Leta Confetter the vixen **DeniedLuv**

Grey **Grey (SSMB)**

Nozomi the hedgedog **Yozora Nozomi**

Hazerd the hedgehog **Hazerd**

Streak the hedgehog **Client 911**

Silver the batchidna **kawaiichao**

Now, onto the fic!

CH1: Boarding Blues

It was the first day of the new term in the Sonic School, and what made it even worse was the fact that today was the day that the school became a boarding school.

Espio the chameleon, Vector the crocodile and Signo the hedgehog lugged two suitcases each into the main hall. Four of the six suitcases were Signo's.

The school hall was packed with students and their belongings. The three of them scanned the mob for a familiar face. Signo grinned as she saw a tall red hedgehog wearing a brownish combat jacket and jeans across the room; she brushed some dirt off her long red pants and set off towards him.

"Steve-o!" she called, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hi Signo" he blushed as he looked down at her.

"It's so great to see you" Signo smiled, closing her eyes and hugging him some more. Steve-o blushed again and grinned stupidly as Espio dragged Signo's cases over and raised hi eyebrows (well, he would've done, if he had any).

Steve-o looked down at Signo " So, erm, how was the, err, deep sea, err, sunbathing, you did in the, err, last winter, Signo?" he asked. Signo pulled away and frowned at him. "Err well," he sighed "it's great to see you too" he admitted, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I just have to find some very good friends of mine, then I'll be back OK?" she asked.

"Yeah OK" he grinned watching her as she walked away. Signo swept through the crowd, swerving in-between everyone. She caught site of some long black hair and set off towards it.

"Signo!" they shouted, she turned around and grinned.

"Rishu!" she yelled; first hugging the green vixen. "Denni!" then she hugged the purple cat with red and black hair.

"It's great to be here Signo" Denizen the cat said "I'm sure it'll be great"

"School? Great? HA!" Signo mocked. Rishu the vixen laughed.

"See you later Signo" Rishu said as Signo began to walk away.

She then began to wade through the crowd to a big group; including Flip the badger, BB the fox, Hibacher the bat and Vicky the vixen. There was also a black panther, he was called Rocky. There was an orange lion with a blonde mane, he was called Ryan. There was an aqua baboon also, his name was Mike. And stood amongst them was the unmistakable shape of Zak the raccoon. She rushed over to them, giving Hibacher, Vicky and Rocky hugs and an extra long one for Zak; then dashed off again.

"Yo Twin!" Signo yelled across the room at Maximum Taylor.

"Hiya Signo! How are ya!" she yelled back/

"Great! And you?" Signo shouted.

"Fine thanks!" she replied.

"Good!" I'll catch up with you later ok?" she yelled as she continued to run.

"OK. See ya Signo!" Max laughed.

Signo screeched to a halt in front of Steve-o; and he grinned down at her as she tried to catch her breath. "Hi…..again" she panted; and then collapsed into his arms. Steve-o laughed and pulled her up. Signo blushed furiously. _' Oh my gosh! I must've looked sooooo goofy!' _She thought

"Hi" Steve-o replied "I'm glad you, err, found it important to err, come back to me" Signo blushed.

"Yeah" she answered. "It think its important spending time with a friend"

'_Friend? Ouch…… hey wait, what am I thinking?' _"Oh" he paused "Err…yeah. Whatever"

She pulled him into a hug and he blushed. "A really good friend at that" she added. '_I don't think he's getting it………'_

'_Stop it stop it stop it!' _Steve-o mentally begged '_Just shut up!'_

The bell rang and all the other years (apart from last) began to shuffle away to the other buildings.

"LAST YEARS SHUT UP!" shouted Zion, the funny put slightly aggressive teacher from Christmas term. The hall soon fell silent. "Thank you" she sighed. "Right, you al should've received a letter in the post about which dorm you're in" the contents of the hall nodded in agreement "Now, dorm rules." There was a chorus of groans "1. No horniness in the common rooms 2. No visiting other dorms after 10pm 3.No funny stuff in the girl's rooms; only the boy's rooms are sound proof 4. Times are on the common room notice boards. 5. No inter dorm prank wars" Shadow and his gang sighed. "Timetable will be issued tomorrow morning before breakfast and lessons will start at 3rd lesson. Now, red dorm, stairs on right. Blue dorm, centre staircase. Yellow, stairs on right. Good day" then she stepped down and the students filed away; dragging there cases with them.

A/N: I know it's not up to my usual standard, but if you read and review with **constructive** criticism, I am eager to improve.


End file.
